Imperfeito
by sshelena
Summary: Após a cena do hospital, Tonks e Lupin tem uma discussão no lago. TRADUÇÃO de Imperfect AUTOR: annie, disponível no site MuggleNet Spoilers do HBP


**Imperfeito **

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sumário:** Após a cena do hospital, Tonks e Lupin tem uma discussão no lago._

_TRADUÇÃO de **Imperfect**; AUTOR: **annie**, disponível no site MuggleNet_

_Spoilers do HBP_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da tia J.K. e eu não quero ganhar "nenhum pila" com eles, aliás, sou uma humilde tradutora da fanfic do autor aí de cima._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Com um pesado suspiro, Nymphadora Tonks olhou envergonhada para seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Seus grandes e desanimados olhos castanhos a recriminavam quando seus lábios apertaram-se em uma linha fina. Elevando a mão, retirou de sua pele pálida, um mecha de cabelo opaco e quebradiço, revelando linhas de sangue seco ao longo dela. Apertando os olhos, deixou o cabelo cair sobre a testa para cobrir o sangue.

_"Tonks!"_

Saltando com surpresa, Tonks girou os calcanhares e seus olhos procuraram rapidamente pela fonte daquela voz. Seus ombros relaxaram-se ligeiramente, quando identificou quem tinha chamado seu nome: Um homem alto, de aspecto esfarrapado e com uns trinta anos que, aparentemente, parecia ter tido toda a sua vida drenada. Estava sentando, em um tamborete de madeira, ao lado de uma cama de hospital próximo a outro homem. Também estavam em torno da cama, duas meninas e um menino de cabelo ruivo.

_"Tonks,"_ ele repetiu, finalmente virando-se para observá-la, _"venha aqui."_

Reprimindo a vontade de explodir em lágrimas na frente do homem que a chamava, Tonks deu de ombros e começou caminhar lentamente até ele. Enquanto se movia, através das fileiras de camas limpas do hospital, ela tentou não observá-los, olhando para o assoalho. Por fim, sentou-se em outro tamborete de madeira, próximo a cama do homem, e cruzou nervosamente as mãos sobre o colo.

_"Você está bem?" _ele perguntou suavemente.

Tonks deu de ombros novamente, olhando determinadamente para suas mãos cruzadas. Não tinha nenhum desejo de falar com ele neste momento e, pensou com um sorriso amargo, por que deveria? Era ele quem vinha sempre evitando sua presença desde que ela admitiu, 11 meses atrás, o segredo que ela mantinha por anos.

_"Responda-me,"_ disse ele, com a voz mais firme desta vez.

Novamente, Tonks o ignorou, embora pudesse sentir lágrimas quentes se formando em seus próprios olhos. Ele não podia imaginar o quanto doía para ela, todas as vezes em que o via se esforçando para ser forte e não poder ajuda-lo, cada vez que estava próxima o suficiente para toca-lo e não podia. _Deixe-o sentir também, _ela pensou irritada.

_"Tonks, você está preocup..."_

Foi interrompido, de repente, pelo estrondo ocasionado pela porta do hospital empurrada à força, seguida pela chegada de outros dois adolescentes. Levantando, o homem que falava com Tonks precipitou-se em direção ao menino e à menina. No momento em que se reuniu a eles, começaram a murmurar. Alguns segundos depois, chegaram até acama. As expressões ansiosas, em seus rostos, comprovavam que as novidades não eram boas.

Tonks começou a se interessar pela conversa sobre os ferimentos Gui, o jovem que estava sofrendo na cama ao lado. Olhou triste para o seu estado, o rosto desfigurado por cortes e arranhões, longos e sangrentos. A enfermeira, madame Pomfrey, aplicava uma nojenta pomada verde em suas feridas, mas até então, sem nenhum progresso. Até o momento, havia duvida sobre possibilidade dele se recuperar.

_"... Dumbledore deve a ele, não pode deixá-lo neste estado..."_

"_Ron... Dumbledore está morto."_

Simultaneamente, cinco pessoas lançaram olhares incrédulos em direção a menina ruiva que havia dado a notícia.

_"Não!"_ gritou o homem que tinha trazido os dois recém-chegados para perto da cama.

Com isto, Tonks finalmente encontrou coragem para falar. Quando ela falou, foi num sussurro que, embora quase inaudível, pode ser facilmente ouvido pelas pessoas a sua volta. _"Como ele morreu? Como... isso aconteceu?"_

Ela tentava escutar, enquanto Harry começava a contar, mais uma vez, como um homem em quem eles haviam confiado, Severo Snape, tinha assassinado Dumbledore. Dumbledore, o maior bruxo que qualquer um eles já havia conhecido. Não apenas o maior bruxo , mas o maior _homem_ que já havia posto os pés na escola. As palavras de Harry mal eram registradas em sua mente; estava paralisada, demasiado chocada, para conseguir compreender o que ele dizia.

E então, levantando da escuridão, perfurando o clima de agonia caído sobre o quarto, veio o lamento de uma fênix. Debilmente levantando sua cabeça, a boca de Tonks abriu-se devido a bonita melodia que ecoava através das janelas abertas e enchia seus ouvidos. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ela sentiu toda a dor em seu coração. Era diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já houvesse escutado. Todos no quarto estavam silenciosos; todos de cabeça baixa, e era evidente que experimentavam a mesma reação de Tonks à canção da fênix.

Após alguns minutos do silêncio, a conversação começou novamente, mais tensa e angustiada do que antes. Incapaz de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Tonks sentou-se paralisada. O som das vozes de todos se mistarava num zunido maçante quando ela mirou, distraída, as feições distorcidas de Gui. Nada disso podia estar acontecendo. Não, não era possível. Comensais da Morte na escola, apesar da segurança reforçada, a destruição do futuro de Gui depois que um ataque, e... e Dumbledore morto... Não podia ser verdade. Cada vez mais, Tonks se esforçava para acreditar que estava tendo um pesadelo terrível, a verdade penetrava vagarosa em sua mente como a névoa fria da manhã, sufocando todos os pensamentos que podiam surgir.

Por fim, ela balançou a cabeça e recuperou a razão, temporariamente, para contar a sua parte da história do ataque. Todos os olhos fixarm-se nela quando limpou a garganta, mas enquanto começava a falar, ela continuava a olhar fixamente para Gui.

"_Nós estávamos com problemas, estavamos perdendo_," disse, sentindo uma estranha imparcialidade vindo de sua voz. _"Gibbon estava em desvantagem, mas os outros Comensais da Morte pareciam dispostos a lutar até a morte..."_

Ela narrou o restante da história de uma maneira monótona.. Quando terminou de falar, sentiu-se vazia e oca como se simplesmente reviver a luta fosse pedir demais para ela. Conversou com os demais, por alguns minutos, sobre o que havia acontecido e, a seguir, ficou silenciosa. Tudo isto era mais do que Tonks podia aguentar; era como se seu coração tivesse se arrebentado devido aos eventos da noite. Nunca antes, mesmo como Auror, ela experimentara qualquer coisa tão desgastante emocionalmente quanto isto.

De repente, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, pais de Gina, de Ron, e de Gui, entraram no hospital, seguidos por Fleur, anoiva de Gui. A Sra. Weasley vinha retirando furiosamente o seu pontudo chapéu, enquanto corria tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam para próximo da cama.

"_Gui...Oh, Gui _!" sussurrou, com horror gravado em cada linha de sua face enquanto olhava apreensivamente para o rosto mutilado de seu filho.

Com isso, a conversação foi mudada abruptamente para a condição de Gui. Tonks prestava atenção apaticamente como, com lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, a Sra. Weasley jogou-se sobre Gui, enquanto Fleur observava paralisada, e o Sr. Weasley conversava baixo com Madame Pomfrey.

_"... e ele ia se casar!"_ soluçava uma histérica Sra. Weasley.

_"E o que você quer dizer com isso?"_ Fleur questionou, repentinamente. Do lado oposto da cama, com as mãos na cintura e olhando ferozmente para a Sra. Weasley. _"O que você quis dizer com ele ia se casar?"._

Surpreendida, a Sra. Weasley lolhou para ela. _"Bem, só que..."_

"_Você acha que Gui não gostaria de se casar comigo de qualquer maneira?"_, Fleur interrompeu, olhando furiosa. _"Você acha que, por causa dessas mordidas, ele não vai me amar?"._

Olhando espantada, a Sra. Weasley abriu sua boca para responder._ "Não, não era isso o que eu..."_

" _Porque ele vai!" _Fleur exclamou dramaticamente._ "É preciso mais do que um lobisomem para que Gui deixe de me amar"._

"_Bem, sim, tenho certeza, mas eu acho que talvez ...dado que ele..."_

"_Você achou que eu não ia querer me casar com ele? Ou talvez você esperasse isso?",_ Fleur, agora, olhava definitivamente enraivecida, enquanto a cruzava os braços e observava desafiadoramente a mãe de Gui. _"O que importa a aparência dele? Eu sou bonita o bastante para nós dois, eu acho! Todas essas feridas mostram que meu noivo é corajoso!_

De repente, Tonks sentiu como se estivesse numa piscina de água gelada. Ergueu os olhos rapidmente, todos os seus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Enquanto a Sra. Weasley e Fleur estavam abraçadas, chorando expressivamente, os lábios de Tonks moveram-se incoscientemente, silenciosamente repetindo as palavras que as duas mulheres tinham dito uma a outra.

E então, como se por algum milagre, estava viva outra vez. Ela levantou-se, batendo no tamborete, e voltou seu olhar irritado para o homem a sua frente. Ele, Remo Lupin, aquele que ela amava desde o princípio. Ele evitava seu olhar e, de repente, ela soube que ele também tinha se dado conta do significado daquelas palavras.

"_Veja!"_ exclamou, tentando manter sua voz após o impulso de, finalmente, dizer na frente de todos. _"Ela ainda quer casar com ele, mesmo ele estando com essas mordidas! Ela não se importa!"_.

_"É diferente," _ele disse, sua voz agitadamente zangada. Ele estava envergonhado sob o olhar furioso dela, mas ainda lhe respondeu timidamente. _"Gui não vai ser um lobisomen por completo. Os casos são completamente..."._

Neste momento, Tonks perdeu-se completamente. Ciente que todos estavam olhando fixamente, em choque total, para ela e Remo, ela avançou para ele, agarrando desesperadamente a parte dianteira de suas vestes. _"Mas eu não me importo com nenhum dos dois, não me importo! Eu te disse um milhão de vezes..."_

Remo mantinha o olhar distante, evitando observar expressão aflita de Tonks. _"E eu te disse, milhões de vezes, que eu sou muito velho pra você, muito pobre... muito perigoso..."._

Antes que Tonks pudesse responder, Sra. Weasley interrompeu. _"Eu te disse desde o começo que você está colocando obstáculos ridículos nisso, Remo"._

"_Eu não estou sendo ridículo", _disse Remo, tentando manter Tonks afastada. Sua voz era mais forte e mais uniforme, mas ele olhava aborrecido. _"Tonks merece alguém jovem e inteiro"._

_"Mas ela quer você,"_ disse o Sr. Weasley. Afastando-se de sua conversação com a senhora Pomfrey para lançar um pequeno sorriso a Remo. _"E apesar de tudo, Remo"_ adicionou, gesticulando tristemente para seu filho mais velho que encontra-se na cama, _"homens jovens e inteiros não permanecem, necessariamente, assim"._

"_Esse não... é o momento para discutir isso",_

E, com isso, Tonks soube que não havia esperança. Largou a roupa de Remo, recuou, tomando cuidado para esconder dele sua própria expressão de dor. As palavras dele tinham sido como uma seta envenenada em seu coração; estava certa de que se ele soubesse o quanto a tinha afetado, ele consideraria voltar atrás no que tinha dito. Entretanto, era fato; Dumbledore estava morto e ela estava sendo egoísta usando a situação a seu favor, tentando persuadi-lo a amá-la.

O restante da "reunião" no hospital não durou muito por muito tempo; logo, cada um foi tratar de seus deveres. Com Dumbledore morto, nada mais seria o mesmo. Com seu coração partido, Tonks tirou o cabelo do rosto, virou-se, e saiu do quarto através da porta traseira. Não olhou nenhuma vez para trás, para ver a reação de Remo com a sua saída, para ela pouco importava.

O horizonte nunca tinha parecido tão sombrio enquanto Tonks tropeçava ao passar pelas camas desocupadas do hospital e sair pela porta. Tudo que ela podia fazer era conter suas lágrimas. Ela tinha dado seu coração a Remo; ele sabia disso, contudo ele estava disposto a partí-lo. Ele sempre lhe dizia que por ser um lobisomem nunca seria bom o bastante para ela. Ele estava errado – ela nunca seria boa o suficiente para ele.

Sem olhar ou importar-se para onde estava indo, Tonks empurrava as portas principais de Hogwarts e corria cegamente para fora. Ela ouviu vozes lhe perguntarem o que estava acontecendo, mas as ignorou. _"Eu já tenho assuntos suficientes para tratar!"_ quis gritar com eles, mas não, teria de se conter.

Por fim, Tonks parou de correr, completamente sem ar. Levantou os olhos, descobriu que havia alcançado a margem do lago. Esgotada, ela deixou seus joelhos se dobrarem e sentiu o solo. Neste momento, ela finalmente se entregou e começou a soluçar miseravelmente.

Pelo que pareceram horas, Tonks simplesmente ajoelhou-se na grama molhada, vertendo seu coração através das lágrimas que caíam no lago e misturavam-se com as milhares de outras gotas de água que lá haviam. Então, ela secou os olhos, aproximou-se alguns centimetros, inclinou-se sobre o lago, e olhou seu reflexo na água.

As ondas na superfície do lago, causadas pela trepidação da terra sob centenas de passos confusos, distorceram a imagem, banhada de lágrimas, de Tonks. Entretanto, sua aparência pálida e fantasmagórica não era um truque da água. Aproximando-se da água, Tonks "apertou" seus olhos e concentrou-se em tentar mudar a cor do cabelo. Entretanto, quando olhou para seu reflexo, ainda apresentava o mesmo castanho encardido.

O coração de Tonks despencou. Era verdade: certamente havia perdido seus poderes de Metamorfomaga. Mudar a cor de seu cabelo era a mais básica das transformações e, se não conseguia nem mesmo controlar isso, então, ela não tinha mais esperanças. Só como em todos os outros aspectos de sua vida...

_"Eu sinto muito,"_ disse uma voz ao lado dela.

Tonks enrijeceu imediatamente. Sem mudar a direção em que olhava, já sabia quem era. Os anos em que trabalhara com ele a tinham forçado a memorizar o tom, volume, nuance de sua voz.

_"Tonks... você sabe que nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos..."_

Embora ela esperasse estas palavras, Tonks soluçou. _Quantas vezes ele consegue despedaçar meu coração em uma única noite?_ Ela queria saber , enquanto o empurrava com a mão que havia usado para tentar secar as lágrimas.

_"Me olha, Nymphadora."_

Sentando-se, olhou furiosa para Remo e disse com uma voz aguda, _"Não me diga isso!"_

Ele sorriu tristemente. Suas marcas de expressão aprofundaram-se e seus olhos escureceram, enquanto colocou delicadamente a mão no ombro dela. Ela encolheu-se, mas ele não a deixou "fugir".

_"Você sabe eu te amo. Eu te amo demais, possivelmente mais do que eu já tenha amado qualquer outra pessoa."_

_"Se você me amasse, você iria precisar de mim. Você não me precisa de mim, "_ ela acusa.

_"Não, é você que não precisa de mim. No fundo, você não quer alguém tão imperfeito quanto eu. Eu tenho muitas falhas, mais falhas do que o homem que você merece deve ter."_

Tonks cerrou seus punhos. _"Eu não sou perfeita também! E você sabe o que mais? É porque você me magoou."_ Ela cuspiu a última frase amargamente, enquanto empurrava a mão dele para fora de seu ombro decididamente.

Remuo recuou, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa na cara. Seu rosto perdeu toda a cor repentinamente, seus olhos se aregalaram dolorosamente. _"Por favor, não diga isso," _ele sussurrou.

_"É verdade!"_ Ela gritou. Afastando-se dele, Tonks brigava com seus próprios pés.

Como se, finalmente, percebesse que não existia nenhuma maneira de se reconciliar, através de palavras, com a bruxa quase louca perto dele, Remo começou a puxar a varinha do seu bolso traseiro. Entretanto, Tonks falou outra vez, antes que ele pudesse terminar a tarefa.

_"Olha prá mim!"_ Descontroladamente, Tonks segurou uma mecha de seu cabelo e arrancou-o fora, mal sentindo a dor que se espalhou através de sua cabeça como uma faísca. _"Olha prá isso! Você sabe porque meu cabelo está desta cor? É porque é a tonalidade exata do castanho do seu cabelo. E eu não posso mais mudar, por sua causa."_

Remo levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando confuso. _"Eu penso que você... Eu acho que foi porque... por causa do que ..."_

_"Você é minha vida, Remo! Sirius era meu primo, e eu vou amá-lo sempre. Mas não como eu te amo. Eu nunca amarei pessoa alguma como você, e ninguém mais pode me arrasar como você pode."_

Tonks caiu, de repente, em lágrimas outra vez, ainda segurando um punhado de cabelo. "_E agora Dumbledore se foi," _gemeu silenciosamente em suas mãos, como se tivesse esquecido que Remo estava ainda estava ali.

Nesse meio tempo, Remo quietamente prestava atenção em Tonks. Não era porque não tivesse palavras a dizer; era simplesmente porque a verdade das palavras dela, finalmente, após quase um ano, o tocou. Enquanto olhava para ela, ele percebeu o quanto verdadeiramente ela tinha se aproximado da aparência externa dele. O cabelo dela, fraco e embaraçado, estava quase exatamente como o dele. Seus olhos e os dele era da mesma tonalidade de castanho, e até suas vestes estavam esfarrapadas e sujas como as dele.

Ela não era mais Tonks. Um ano de luto por Sirius, preocupando-se com a Ordem, e, o pior de tudo, o desejando, a tinha destruído como pessoa. No ano anterior, ela era brilhante, viva, e divertida. Agora, ela parecia não compreender o significado daquelas palavras e, isso, era culpa de Remo.

"_Um dia eu vou ser boa o suficiente prá você, Remo?"_

Remo piscou, surpreendido por ela ter começado falar outra vez. As palavras eram diferentes do que ele esperava, sua boca se abriu e ele perdeu completamente a fala.

Tomando a falta de palavras de Remo como relutância para admitir que ela falava a verdade, Tonks continuou. Seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, imploravam silenciosamente para que ele escutasse o que ela dizia, _"Você, que sempre viu o bem em todos... Você se recusa a abrir-se prá mim. O que eu posso fazer para provar a você? Eu daria minha vida pela sua, Remo, e você sequer é capaz de dar o seu amor para salvar a minha vida."_

_"Nós... Eu ... Este não é o momento para nos preocuparmos com nossos próprios assuntos,"_ disse Remo, por fim. Ele enrubesceu com a falta de sensibilidade de suas palavras, mas foi surpeendido pelo que Tonks lhe tinha dito e cuspiu fora a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

_"Então quando será hora? Você ouviu o que Minerva disse sobre o mundo precisar de mais amor. Eu sei que você compreende as palavras dela, Remo; você sempre foi inteligente, aquele que podia ver claramente o significado por atrás do que todos diziam. Eu sei que você concordou com ela. Eu sei que você pode ver que eu estou falando a verdade quando digo que te amo, apesar das suas falhas, talvez por causa delas."_Agora, a voz de Tonks tinha se desvanecido, de modo que as palavras eram ditas num tom de súplica quase desesperado.

_"Você merece mais..."_ disse Remo, sua voz fraca. Sua determinação estava começando a desaparecer. Ele mesmo não tinha mais forças para acreditar que não havia maneira possível para que ele e Tonks ficassem juntos. Ela estava certa; ele viu em seus olhos, ouviu em sua voz, sentiu em seu toque... Ela o amava e desejava, mesmo que soubesse das dificuldades que poderiam surgir de um relacionamento romântico entre eles.

_"Não, não mereço,"_ ela sussurrou ferozmente. Dando um passo diante, Tonks agarrou a mão direita de Remo entre as dela e levou-a até seus lábios. _"Você é o único."_

Instintivamente, Remo alcançou, com sua mão livre, uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre os olhos de Tonks. Ele percebeu, pela primeira vez naquela noite, que ela estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos. A mensagem que via dentro deles era clara e simples: Ela não ficaria satisfeita até que ele admitisse que a amava também.

Suspirando pesadamente, Remo curvou sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos. A batalha que estava ocorrendo dentro de seu coração o estava quase despedaçando. Nunca, antes, ele tinha sido apresentado a uma decisão assim. Ele sabia que cedendo aos apelos de Tonks, poderia estar destruindo o futuro dela, contudo, ele não podia suportar a estar machucando ao mesmo tempo.

Em seguida, ele abriu seus olhos outra vez. _"Tudo bem."_

E então, como se alguém tivesse pediso, a canção do fênix foi ouvida outra vez. Era o mesmo lamento que tinham ouvido, mais cedo, no hospital, contudo, era, de algum modo, diferente – havia algo doce, um tom meio esperançoso. Como se a melodia pasasse através da aglomeração de pessoas nos terrenos de Hogwarts, vindo de trás dos grupos silenciosos, assombrando os estudantes, Tonks fechou seus olhos e, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, sorriu.

_"Remo, olha,"_ sussurrou, apontando para o lago. E ele olhou, e o que viu forçou um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto cansado, pela primeira vez em muitos meses.

Lá, na superfície da água, o reflexo deles estava brilhando. Acima deles, uma lua crescente iluminava intensamente, derramando luz no cabelo intensamente cor-de-rosa de Tonks.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/T:** Adoro estes momentos que não estão nos livros, onde podemos imaginar o que teria acontecido...


End file.
